


Playing With Toys

by Techgirl



Series: Toy Room Series [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Brian and Justin are playing around in their Toy Room.</p><p>Set in my Post-513 Universe. The boys are monogamous - the sex is raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

**Brian's POV**

"Meet me in the Toy Room."

The note taped to the front door makes me smile. I kind of know what to expect, yet at the same time I have no idea how this day will end. With Justin, you can never be sure.

I open the door to the Toy Room and see him naked on the bed, sucking on a huge dildo. I see his tongue lick around the head before he sucks it in deeply again. 

Legs spread wide, he's pushing another dildo inside himself. His hole is stretched around the shaft, and I can’t help but let my finger trace the edge of it. 

He looks up at me with a drowsy smile, moaning around the dildo still in his mouth. He pulls it out, running the wet toy over his body.

It's incredibly sexy to watch him.

"You're close." 

"Yeah..." he pants.

"Don't come yet. Wait for me."

"Can't... good... " 

I smile at him. Apparently, he's too far gone to make up a sentence. Lying beside him, I start to suck at that spot on his neck; the one that makes him sigh and shudder.

He's put his nipple ring in again. I love it when he does that. It makes me remember seventeen year old Justin, who loved when I played with it. I don't think he knew just how horny it made me back then. 

I put the tip of my finger through it, knowing that he's going to come when the pain shoots through his body as I tug on it. I wiggle it back and forth, Justin gasping when I twist it, finally pulling at it.

Pushing the dildo deeply inside one last time, his whole body tenses seconds before his cum drenches his stomach.

\----------

I put my hands between his legs, pulling the dildo from his ass. He whimpers and writhes under me. 

"Do you need me to fuck you?" 

He nods, opening his legs wider.

I stroke my cock a couple of times, spreading my precum down the shaft. He's so open; so ready for me. His hole is glistening with lube, and I know I'll bottom out on the first thrust.

I slide inside, Justin moaning when I fill him. "Feel good?" I ask. 

"Fucking amazing. You're so much better than a toy." 

He winks at me, pulling me close so he can kiss me.

I let him suck on my tongue, feeling his cock filling against my stomach. He curls up under me, biting my nipple hard.

"Aaah, Justin!" I shout. I love it when he bites me.

I fuck him faster and harder, pulling out and slamming back in over and over again, my stomach rubbing over his cock. I shoot inside him when I feel his cum pouring out of him.

Falling down onto the bed next to him, my cock still inside him, my cum drips out of his stretched hole. When I finally pull out, he reaches down and runs his fingers through it. It makes me hard, even though I came minutes ago. 

A dirty, slutty Justin is hotter than anything you can imagine.

\----------

I look down at the sleeping blond beside me. He's exhausted. 

I get up and wander around the room, looking at the toys on display everywhere. I open some of the drawers, trying to decide what I want. I'm not sure if I want anything other than Justin's body close to mine.

I stop in front of the double headed dildo we haven't tried out yet. It's long, but not very thick. The thought of us fucking ourselves on it at the same time is unbelievably hot! 

I hesitate, not knowing if Justin can take any more tonight.

"Bring it on."

I hear his voice, filled with laughter, coming from the bed.

Did I mention that my boy is amazing?

\----------

We lie on our backs with our asses pushed together. I lube the toy and we each grab an end, pushing it inside of us. Our legs are entwined as our slow, short thrusts send the dildo in and out of us carefully. 

I reach down to my cock, beginning to stroke myself. By the sound Justin is making, I can tell he is doing the same thing. I take a firm grip on his thigh. I need to feel his skin under my fingers; need it to ground me. 

Pulling him a little closer, I feel the dildo go in a bit deeper. I do it again and again. I'd like to slow down, but I can't. I want it to last forever, but it's too good.

\----------

I hear Justin moan as he pulls his end of the dildo out. He sits up and I open my eyes. When he looks down at me, I know what he sees: my head thrown back, my lips red and wet, my body trembling.

He takes a hold of my end and begins to fuck me with it. Going slowly, he angles it just right so it hits my prostate. I see him reach for the lube. The next time he pushes it in, he lets the tip of his finger follow the toy inside.

The stretch is amazing. I hate the need in my voice when I ask him to do it one more time. 

Justin bends down, lapping around my hole and up over my balls. It feels fantastic; like he's everywhere at once. It's so hot; so dirty.

I feel my orgasm build. He knows it, too. He knows my body better than anyone. 

I let my hand run over my chest, up to my nipple. I rub it before I put two fingers in my mouth, sucking on them hard. I wish it was Justin's fingers, or his cock. 

Fuck! I need any part of him inside me.

Justin pulls the dildo out. Just when I'm about to protest he pushes my legs apart, replacing it with his hard, wet cock.

All I can do is gasp at the sensation. He slams into me a couple of times before I pull him down on top of me.

We come at the same time.

"Jesus, Brian! That was fucking hot." Justin holds me so tightly it almost hurts. 

I try to loosen his grip, but he won't let go. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he laughs, licking at the nipple he bit before. 

I can't help but smile down at him, shivering.

"I fucking love this room, Sunshine."


End file.
